Funeral
by Noctalya
Summary: AU. The first time they met was at a funeral. The second time they met was at a funeral. The third time they met was at a funeral.


**Title :** Funeral  
 **Pairing :** Jack Frost / Queen Elsa  
 **A/N :** This is the first story in English that I post here, English is not my first language, forgive me for any mispelling or any mistakes you might find. This is also an AU, where all of them are humans, no powers included neither. One Shot.

 **DISCLAIMER :** All characters belongs to Disney and Dreamworks, only the story is mine.

* * *

The first time they met was at a funeral. Elsa was eleven years old, Jack a bit older. She came on a rainy day in a city she never heard about with her little sister of three years younger and her parents who insisted that they came along since it was an old friend of the family. The little girl didn't like it, in fact she didn't like funeral or anything related to death since her cat passed away during the year – and she said she was mourning her cat more that some old family friend she never knew anything about which can understandable for a eleven year old child. She didn't like the weather too, it was raining, making her wet from head to toe in a few second and she truly wished that the air will cool down making rain turn into snow – and god she loved snow like no one in the world. Well no one except Jack, but that day he found the weather to match his mood. Elsa was told by her father that they'll stay over for two days to help the family and mourn the dead, so soon she found herself exploring. At first Anna followed her but she got tired and went back to their parents. Elsa got everywhere she could, the kitchen where a lot of adults where talking about the dead, the living room where the picture of the dead (a woman of some age) was hanged and even more people, if that was possible, we're gathered, then upstairs in the rooms. There she crossed the path of a girl, even younger that her sister with long brown hair, which was running downstairs quickly followed by a woman who looked like her mother. They went out of a room on the left with the door fully open. Elsa took a look inside and saw a young boy who was turning his back to her and had his hood up. Without even a knock she came inside and stood by the boy. Surprised, he looked up at her and their blue eyes met. And in that moment Elsa knew she would never be able to forget those electric blue eyes. Jack on the other hand was between surprised that a girl he never saw before just popped out of nowhere just beside him and amazed by the blue pool of pure ice that was staring right through him. It made him feel like she was looking through flesh and bones just into the depths of his heart. He shivered. She didn't say a word nor did he and the just stood there facing each other.

"Elsa!" Someone said downstairs and the moment was gone.

She smiled at him and started to go out of the room but was stopped by a hand grabbing her right arm. "Wait!" She turned to the boy, arching her eyebrows. "I'm Jack." Not knowing how to respond she just nodded. "You're Elsa, right?"

"Yes", at that reply, Jack grinned, she could talk after all! He was starting to think that she was mute.

"Well, nice to meet you then!" He held her out his hand. Elsa giggled and took his hand.

"I should probably go", she added, making Jack's grin fall from his face.

"Yeah… I'll see you around anyway", he answered trying to hide the fact that he wished to spend more time like this and that he didn't know when they would be able to see each other again. At the thought he felt an ache in his chest but just shrugged. "My mom is surely looking for me now, so… yeah."

Then he left the room and Elsa followed him downstairs.

Jack spent the rest of his day looking everywhere around to meet the blue eyes of Elsa but he hadn't got the chance even once. He felt like she was a mirage or a creation of his mind and his mood suddenly switched into sadness again. He was lost between all the people he didn't know and the mood that he found too dark and too sad – even if he himself felt a bit like it. He reluctantly followed his mother and sister until they left back to their home in Burgess at the end of the day. His last though before exiting the mourning house was to the blonde girl who made his day a little more bearable. He truly hoped they'd met each other.

Elsa on her side tried to find Jack the whole two day she stayed. But like him, she never crossed his path. She searched everywhere but that wasn't enough and she wondered if she hadn't dreamed the encounter. She would smile whenever she thought about it. On the next day she left, her mind full of images of the young boy and without a clue where he could be.

None of them was be able to forget their encounter. Even years later this moment kept on replaying in both of their minds. Elsa often wondered if she had not come in a wrong time and for what reason could he just stare at window alone in a room. As for Jack he was thinking that she might be an angel since he never saw her on the next day. But there was this call that made everything ends. She was called by someone downstairs. So she wasn't alone and obviously not an angel.

* * *

The second time they met was at a funeral. Jack stood tall when the coffins were put down into the two graves. No tears would run down his cheeks as he watched the burying of the people he loved the most in his life. He was sad. No, he was more than sad, he felt like his chest was about to be ripped in small shreds and there was nothing he could do. Behind him, he heard a few person sob or cry but he couldn't force himself to do the same. It was as if the grief was overwhelming him to the point that even tears wouldn't come out. He remembered how his mother often said that crying would ease the pain and, oh god, how he wished he could cry just now. He sent a harsh glare to the sky that was a clear blue and he felt like the sun was laughing at him. How could the world be so warm when his heart felt like a swirling storm of snow and ice? His mother and sister both loved the summer and he was sure that they were happy to be buried under a warm sun, but Jack couldn't help but wished that the weather would match his mind and heart. A cold hard blizzard would have been perfect for him. At least people would leave early and he would be left alone with his pain and grief, he would mourn in peace without having to thank strangers he knew nothing about. Eventually, the coffins ended up buried and people started leaving. He heard his uncle say something about leaving him alone for a while. And then he was the last one standing before the graves. Or so he tough.

Elsa was watching the whole time the boy in front of her. Well, mostly his back since they were both facing the graves. She felt like something had forced her to stand still when her sister and parents left with most of the people in the cemetery. She still hadn't moved when a big and tall man with a white beard went to the boy to say something before leaving, not without casting her a quick glance. And there she was, staring at the boy. He hadn't spoken a word during the whole ceremony, she wasn't sure if he was even aware of his surroundings, or her presence. He hadn't cried too, and Elsa tried to imagine what she would feel if her mother and sister died and she had to face their graves. She felt a shiver down her spine and she stepped forward. At the same time, the boy turned around, probably to leave, and both of them froze.

Jack stared at her, first from shock, he was pretty sure he was alone since his uncle has left, but there she stood facing him – or the graves?, then from suspicion, who was she, what did she want, why was she here ? Elsa stared at him, studying his features. He had white hair – was it dyed? – spiking in almost every possible direction, pale skin and striking electric blue eyes that bore right into hers. He was indeed quite a handsome boy, and she was practically sure she had met him before. She watched his expression turning from utterly shocked – of course he didn't know she was here – to a suspicious glare and she felt the urge to say something.

"Uhh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, I-"

"Who are you?" He snapped, taking her of guard.

"My name's Elsa", she said blush creeping her cheeks, "I was here for the funeral."

The name caught his attention as well as the icy blue eyes facing him. He took a better look at her; she had platinum blond hair tied in a tight bun with only short bangs covering her forehead, a pale skin, almost snowy white. Her cheeks were still flushed with pink but she seemed to have a better hold on herself. She didn't move, though, nor did he. There were both looking into each other eyes and it reminded both of another memory at another funeral, several years before. After what seemed like an eternity yet only a few seconds Elsa broke the contact to look at the grave and smiled. It was a shy smile, a sorry smile – another one of those Jack hated, yet it didn't bother him when she smiled like that. In fact, he almost felt good if not for the huge hole in his heart. Then she spoke again.

"I'm sorry if interrupted something, I should probably leave you alone." She started to move towards the entrance of the cemetery.

"Don't." He blurted out. It sounded almost like a plea, but it stopped her in her tracks.

She turned to face him once more, studying his stance, the way his hands wouldn't stop clasping and unclasping together, his head was down, eyes fixed on the ground beneath him and Elsa felt her heart stop for a second, he looked so much like an afraid child. She came next to him but said nothing. She knew nothing was to be said; instead she took one of his hands and squeezed it. Jack felt his heart melt as their palms touched, and then the tears came. He cried like he'd never cried before, even when his father left he hadn't cried like that. He cried his heart and his hurt out, like there was no coming back, and there wasn't. All that was left was the pain and the absence. At some point Elsa took him in her arms, letting his forehead fall on her shoulder, but he wasn't exactly sure, all seemed blurred in his mind.

When he got a hold on himself, night was coming down on them, Elsa's dress was almost completely wet from his crying and they were both sitting on the grass before the graves. She took his head between her palms and forced him to look at her.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked with genuine concern.

All that Jack could respond was a small nod, he wasn't exactly sure but somehow he just felt a tiny little bit better.

"Could you hold yourself enough for the rest of the week-end? If not we can still stay here, I won't mind." She stated, and Jack did the first thing he tough of: he hugged her tightly. It felt good to just be there, with someone who cared, not that he had anyone, and he was practically sure that his uncle and probably others will be concerned about how his seventeen years old self could feel better after the loss he just went through, or well, was going through, but he was just feeling better in her arms and he just didn't want to let go. Not yet. But he knew he has to come back or people would get worried, and so he finally stood up, offering his hand to Elsa.

They went back to Jack's House still holding hands. Just as they came to view of the house, Jack's uncle came out of the house and didn't stop until they were facing him practically nose to nose. The big man looked at Elsa with curious eyes but he didn't make any comments on the both of them, probably because it was not a time for questions. Instead he asked if Jack would be able to face the people in the house or if he was going directly in his room. Elsa felt his hand squeeze hers before he answered.

"I'll be fine, I can handle this. Thanks North."

Nicholas St. North, who in fact was Jack's uncle, looked at him not really convinced but let it go, as he couldn't do much to bear the child's pain. Elsa, on the other hand, really wanted to help and felt completely helpless standing next to Jack. He wasn't fine, as he said it, and she could perfectly see through that he wasn't probably able to go through the evening. She wanted to make him understand that it was okay if he was just going to curl up under his cover and cry his heart out but she couldn't find the right words. So she just walked him to the front door, trying to show her support as long as she could, even though she couldn't do much.

"I have to go check on my sister and parents, will you be alright?" She asked with concern.

Jack only answered by nodding and the platinum blond felt so bad for leaving him in such a difficult moment. She wished she could do something more than that but did the best she was capable of, she smiled the most heartwarming smile she had before leaving. And considering she was always the cold one, it was rather impressive.

Once she got back to her parents and made sure they knew she came back and then tried to find Jack again. But it was like he suddenly disappeared and even though she looked everywhere she wasn't able to find him. And she was so sure his white hair wouldn't be so difficult to spot that she only felt disappointed and sad for leaving him like this. Soon they were leaving the house to let the family mourn in peace but Elsa wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to Jack and yet she still wasn't able to find him and, after crossing path three times with her parents they forced her to leave with them, only under the promise of coming back tomorrow to see Jack.

The next day they did came to the Frosts, but as they were invited, Nicholas said to the little blonde that her beloved Jack was in his room and did not wish to see anyone and that even he was not allowed to enter the room.

"Leave him time to mourn, he need his time alone." He concluded.

Elsa couldn't agree more but still felt helpless and she had no idea why she cared so much for a boy she only met twice in her life. Probably because he was so young, her age or maybe just a year above, she felt connected to him somehow but she just couldn't explain it. And after what felt like half an hour but was in fact two hours and a half, they left the house in direction of their own which was two hours of car away. And Elsa reluctantly followed them.

That day was probably the day they'll remember as the one they fell in love when they'll describe how they met to their children and grandchildren, but for both of them it won't be the most important one. Sure Jack only though about Elsa and his mother and sister for the whole week that followed when he barely went out of his room, even if Nicholas St. North though it was because Jack's father didn't come to the funeral. Well, truthfully, Jack was really angry about it, more he kind of hated his father for not even caring his daughter died, but that wasn't his only reason and he only wanted some time alone to think about it, about everything that happened. Elsa herself knew deep down inside what that feeling was but she wasn't willing to admit that she fell in love with someone who appeared to her like complete stranger, so she just denied her own feelings, which eventually led her to be even colder to everyone around her. And they both though they were never going to see each other again.

* * *

The third time they met was at a funeral. Elsa didn't even show up to the burial, made on a cold, windy and rainy day, she preferred to stay locked up in her room, not sure how to handle the death of her parents. She was only eighteen and she had to take care of her sister. She wondered if she was strong enough to do it, to make sure her little sister was okay, to support her and that by getting at the head of the family business. Truly she just felt empty and scared, she had no idea on how to handle it, how to be okay again, even how to smile. She just sat on her bed, shutting everyone out and crying her heart out.

Jack came to pay his last respect to the Arendelle family, though he was surprised not to see the platinum blond that haunted his dreams for the last two years. When they all came back to the house to share their sympathy to Anna and her grandfather, Pabbie, Jack found himself looking for the eldest sister. While he was wandering around the place, he suddenly heard Anna saying that she was going to check on her sister, Jack was taunted to follow her, but he remember how he wanted privacy after the death of his mother and sister, so he just stood in the stairway and waited for Anna to come back down.

Elsa was frozen in place; she didn't have the courage to move, even if that was just to stretch her legs. She was numb; all she has been doing the whole day was looking outside watching the rain pour down. She didn't expect anyone to come to see her so when she heard a knock on her door she was startled, and didn't know how to answer. Then she heard her sister asking to come in. Elsa's mouth reminded shut, because she truly didn't feel like facing her little sister right now, or ever for that matter. She just wanted to lock herself up and never come out. She just waited until she heard footsteps going away and then let go of the breath she had no idea she had been holding the whole time. Still the girl made no intention to move and just kept staring at the window.

Jack heard Anna coming back before he saw her. He stood up and waited until she was right next to him to ask:

"Is she okay?"

It was a stupid question and he knew it right at the moment it popped in his mind, and yet he couldn't think of a better question so he just went with it. Anna stopped, looked at him carefully because she didn't remembered him at all. She eyed him trying to connect the face to a name but nothing came to her mind. Jack knew they haven't been properly introduce, since the last time the Arendelles came to his house, he was locked up in his room, North told him afterwards who came and he had felt guilty for not even thanking Elsa for being with him at that time. Yet he still remember the ginger head somehow and knew it was Elsa's sister, probably because everyone in here were sharing their sympathy to her and the tiny man that stood with her the whole time. Still, she wouldn't know who he was so he just came up with the introductions.

"I'm Jack Frost, all my sympathy to you, your grandfather and your older sister." He blurted out quickly. But Anna was still suspicious and she had completely forgotten going to a funeral two years ago because at that time she was just thirteen and she had other problems to deal with like if she should still talk to her friend Katharina or not since that girl was saying that they weren't friends anymore. Anna just shook her head to accept the sympathy and keep on trying to remember the name and of course the guy. Because her sister definitely never told her she had met such an handsome guy, and the two sister, until not long ago, shared everything, or at least Anna though. But then something popped into her mind and she remembered thinking that her sister was hiding something when she read the name Jack everywhere on a page of Elsa's notebook. That could only be this Jack. And so the question he asked suddenly made sense, even if she never saw her sister texting or calling a Jack, nor receiving anything from him.

"I'm not sure. She has spent the last few days in her room. I don't even think she has eaten anything."

But before she could finish her sentence, the white haired boy had run up the stairs and left. Upstairs, the whole ambiance was much colder, there was no light, and the light coming from outside was subdued due the pouring rain outside and the place had an eerie feeling attached to it. He then suddenly realised that had absolutely no idea which of the doors led to Elsa's room, and there was at least five doors. Well, at least he could try to open them all. Stepping closer to the first one on his left, he knocked but received no answer, so he opened the door only to find the room empty. Not really wanting to discover whose room it was, he rapidly close the door and knocked on the next door. After the three on his left were opened and found empty or a bathroom, he heard a sound inside the room in front of him. It was more like someone sneezing and inside his heart he knew it was Elsa. Slowly he walked to the door before knocking quietly. Once again, he received no answer, but this time he was sure Elsa was in there. Slowly then he opened the door. What he saw first was only blue, blue walls, blue carpet on the dark wooden floor, blue sheets on the bed. And with the dim light, it all looked even bluer. It was magical. Then he finally spotted the shadow on the bed, a shadow with ivory hair and colourless skin. The platinum turned the face to him and it was the first movement she made in her whole day. He was standing in the doorway, the faint light coming from outside wasn't enough to show his features but she could already tell that he got even more handsome than the last time she saw him. White hair, pale skin and those electric blue eyes she knew she would never forget. If two years weren't enough, then the rest of her life wouldn't be either. He stepped closer to her until he sat on the bed and her heart missed a beat when she saw him that close, because he was even more handsome that every dream she had about him, and that feeling added to the pain she was feeling for the pays few days was just more than she could handle. She hid her face in her arms, hoping he would just drop it and would go back from where he came but at the same time wishing he would just stay here and help her out. Jack felt his own heart ache at the sight. She looked so beat, so hurt, but somewhat she was still beautiful. He could see easily her red puffy eyes, her hastily made braid and haggard face. He knew the feeling, the pain, and the emptiness, all of it. And he wished he was able to take it away from her. She didn't deserve to go through it too. He put a hand on her back in a gesture he wanted to be supportive.

"I know how you feel, Elsa" he started and he saw her flinch at his words. "I've been there too; I locked myself up wanting to see no one but at the same time hoping for help. When they… died, it was hard to get me doing anything. In fact spend the last two weeks after the funeral in the same state as you are right now. But you what got me out of it?" He stopped talking and slowly, very slowly, she raised her head to face him, locking her icy blue eyes into his own. "North forced me to go out. And that's what helped me get over it. So what you need right now, Elsa, is to forget for just a night what happened to you. Forget everything, be free and let it go." The last part was not louder than just a whisper and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Jack stood up suddenly, startling her in the action. He was really close to her and she didn't notice it until he was no longer that close. "So get up and get ready, we're going out tonight!" he said in a voice he wanted to sound happy. He hoped she couldn't hear his trembling voice, he was way too close to her, and if she a leaned a little closer to him, he would have kissed her until morning. But it was just like abusing of her current emotional state and he was not going to allow himself such actions. Instead he went to her wardrobe and asked if she got anything to go out, like a dress or something. That question made her move, and for the first time of the day, she actually left her bed. Rapidly, she joined Jack in front of the opened wardrobe and took something out before he started to rummage in her clothes. It was a black dress with a lacy top and a skirt made of layers of tulle. Elsa remembered how she used to wear this dress every time she was going out with friends during the past year. It was definitely her favourite.

"I like the dress." Jack stated before trying to find shoes to match the dress. Luckily for both of them, the platinum blond girl found it first. "Now, get dressed. I'll come back in half an hour and I swear if you're back on your bed, I'll dress you up myself." He ordered before stepping out.

Outside he let a long sigh escape him. Even in this state she was still too beautiful for him to handle, and her nightgown wasn't helping his nerves at all. Truly he wanted to do something for her and it was the only thing that came to his mind but he knew that it was definitely going to be a very long night for him.

Inside Elsa sighed. Honestly she just wanted to go back under her blanket, but she knew she couldn't do that. He was helping her and she just couldn't disappoint him. So she went with it, putting the dress on and making her French braid all over again. She also put on some make up to hide her livid skin. Red bold lips and a bit of eye-liner to cover the last tracks of her crying and she stepped outside. Jack was still in the dark and made no intention of turning the lights on. For the moment he was just awestruck, because definitely, he was not expecting that. After gulping not so quietly, he finally got his mind on the right track.

"You look great." He said, trying to sound unfastened by her look. "I supposed you don't want to go down to get sympathy from everyone, is that right?" She nodded, going into a mass of people who would genuinely feel sorry for her or pity her was far from what she wanted. He was right, though, she did want to get out and forget, at least for tonight. "So we're going to use the window. Is your room on the front or the back of the house?" There were so many people, he kind of lost his sense of direction, but truly he did not care back then, the only thing that mattered was Elsa and herself only.

"The back" She answered, and it was the first thing she said on this day. Her voice was hoarse from the lack of use but it still sounded melodious to Jack's ears.

"Alright, let's go back then, I'll go down first, wait until I get there and say you can jump, I'll catch you."

Elsa nodded and went back inside, trusting him. Jack went back downstairs. There he was stopped by Pabbie, asking what he was doing upstairs. He was sure that Pabbie never heard of him, and really didn't want to waste time telling the whole story so he simply answered "I was lost on my way to the bathroom". Pabbie let him go, suspicious. Finally Jack got outside of the house, leaving at the same time as a group of family friends. They eyed him cautiously, probably because of his dyed white hair, but he couldn't care less. When they all got in a car and left, he slid along the house to get into the garden. On the second floor, the ghostly figure of Elsa appeared at the window. Jack looked around to see if no one was there but the yard was empty. The girl opened her window and sat on the edge.

"Are you sure you can catch me?" she asked, suddenly not very comfortable with the idea.

"Yeah, sure" he replied with assurance while stepping closer to the house. It was a lie, a very big lie. He had absolutely no idea if he was capable of catching her, but for her own sake, he just couldn't let her step into a crowd of people more than willing to say "poor little girl", he went through and it had been hard enough for him, he didn't wish it to anybody else. So he lied to get her jump instead of going downstairs. And so she jumped. She didn't scream; she just felt a sudden rush of adrenaline go through her body. And Jack caught her. He had a hard time not to miss the right position but he was surprised by her weigh, she was way lighter that he had expected; was she eating well those days? But he wouldn't dare to ask such a question. Instead he put her down and she smiled at him. Not the same half-sad half-sorry smile she gave him two years ago, no, a thanking, heart-warming smile. It illuminated her face like nothing else and Jack found himself wishing he could just keep it and frame it somewhere.

"Keep the smiles for later, we better get off." He said instead, and her smile disappeared just like it came. Jack took her hand and led her not so far away, just a bit further in the street, where he had left his motorbike. He gave her a helmet, because he always had the good idea of having two with him, even when unnecessary, and put his own on his head. Elsa wasn't so sure it was a good idea at that moment. She just realised that she was going far away with a guy she had met three times in her life and that didn't look like a perfect nice guy. But a sentence just popped into her mind, something he had said earlier: let it go. She was no longer the perfect girl she was expected to be, at least not tonight, and so she put the helmet on and sat behind him. The next moment, they were gone.

Jack drove until he recognised some places then, deciding they were far away enough; he stopped in the night district of his hometown, Burgess. The district, that didn't have a name but the night one, the one living at night and sleeping the day. Elsa had come here more than once with her friends, she remembered. But she never expected Jack to take her to this place. Still she got off the bike and took her helmet off. Jack was doing the same and he smiled at her. For the first time of the day, she was in bright light and that changed her a lot. The boy's smile was radiant, and so was his hair that caught a lot of light by just being white. But what struck her the most was still those electrifying blue eyes that seemed to look right into her heart and soul. He then took the helmet from her hands and put it inside the bike under the saddle, doing the same thing with his own.

"So, um, where exactly did you want to take me?" Elsa asked, a bit nervous about all of it.

"To forget everything, this means in approximatively every place of this street until morning." The boy answered with another one of his sparkling smiles.

The blonde shrugged and waited until he was done making sure is bike wouldn't be stolen while they were away. It was a gift from his best friend, Aster, for his latest birthday. He said that once they both got one, they would be able to compete against each other. So far it was a draw with five wins on each part. But one of his other friends, Toothiania said she was no longer accepting that kind of competitions because one of them would end up dead by the end of the year. Finally he stood up and faced Elsa, who was fidgeting with her fingers, and he could already tell she was not confident about this night. So he simply took her hand and led her to a pub, she followed reluctantly.

After four different pubs where they tried four different alcohols, he sensed that the girl was finally starting to loosen it up a little bit. She was more outgoing and eventually she led him to a club. He wasn't so sure it was a good idea, considering her current state and he would never forget himself if something were to happen, but she definitely needed to let it go and there was no better place than a club to do so. Elsa was feeling better, not better in the way it was all going to be fine, far from it actually, but in the way she cared a lot less about her current problems, she felt just a numbness around her heart, where there used to be a never ending pit of pain and sorrow. She was sure it would go away in a one night, but that was enough for her. She wanted to be free tonight, free of the pain, of the responsibilities, of the loss. To her one of the best places to get it off was a club where she could dance until she was tired. The moment they were in, she lost Jack. They must have been separated by a bunch of people it was no big deal. To Jack, however, it was much more of a problem, he felt her hand slip from his the moment they entered and to him, it wasn't a good sign. He looked for her until he spotted the platinum blond braid in the middle of the dance floor and he was quick to join her. Soon after that she noticed him and put her arms around his neck to get him dance with her. But Jack hadn't the same idea in mind, he wasn't really fond of dances and he disliked the music too. However since Elsa didn't seem to have the intention of leaving the place, he went along, trying to follow the rhythm. But at the moment, the icy blues eyes he dreamed of for the past two years locked with his own, nothing else mattered than him and her that the held so close. And she just felt the same, just that the numbness was replaced with warmth that burnt her and made her feel good at the same time. And suddenly being surrounded by other people didn't feel right so she leaned closer to him.

"We should get out of here" she said in a soft voice.

And Jack obliged. He led her outside, in the chilly night. It has stopped raining for a while now but the streets were still shiny from the wet. A cool wind blew past then and Elsa shivered before Jack took her in his arms to keep her warm. He looked down at his watch to check the time and realised it was far past three in the morning. It felt good to just hold her but he definitely couldn't stand here for ever. So instead they went to a park down the street and he had no better idea than to just sit on a bench and wait.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a moment of silence. He truly wanted to know if anything he has done, this night, was helping her or not at all. He was already running out of ideas on what to do next.

"I don't know." The reply was short, and definitely not what he was expecting nor hoping for. "I feel numb somehow, like all my worries are away, but at the same time I'm not too well. I've got that pain in my chest, but I think I know what it is, I'm just afraid of it." Indeed she knew. She knew it was all because of him, she knew she only felt it more when she was close to him and she knew if she looked up to meet his eyes right now, they would just stare into each other's eyes until the sun comes up. Jack also had a slightest idea of that feeling. He remembered feeling it after the night, two years ago, he remember how it hurt a bit when he remembered that moment they shared in the cemetery. How her eyes haunted him for a week afterwards and still came to taunt him in the dark at night from time to time. When he heard her speak like that, he felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't speak; answer her that he felt the same way. But he knew he had to do something, so instead he took her hand and squeezed it just as she did when she couldn't find the words to say two years ago. She was sincerely happy that he was there, that he came inside her room, that he forced her to go out. Because she knew she would have stayed on her bed all night long without getting herself to sleep. And she felt bad for not doing much more than what she did two years before, she could have stayed with him, held him, supported him, let him cry on her shoulder, but instead she left him to find her parents.

Jack was starting to feel the silence becoming uncomfortable, so he stood up when the first and most stupid idea came to his mind. Elsa looked at him curiously but followed when he winked at her. Not so far away there was a river flowing and banks on which you could sit to watch the flow of the water rolling slowly. Jack tried to collect as many tiny rocks as he could before sitting on the edge of the bank. Elsa watched him wondering what his next idea was.

"I hate my math teacher." He declared before throwing a rock into the water.

That action startled Elsa who had no idea how to respond to that declaration. She understood what he was doing when the said he would definitely beat Aster in a run someday while throwing another rock in the water, even though she had absolutely no idea who that Aster might be. He was stating facts and maybe that could make him feel better. She wanted to try too, so she looked around for rocks before sitting next to him.

"I love ice-skating." She threw a rock. It wasn't much but somewhat she felt a little lighter. Jack had stopped to hear what she would say and smiled at the statement.

"Let's go to the ice rink together!" He practically screamed before throwing another rock. And Elsa laughed. For the first time in days she actually laughed. It was the first time he heard her laugh and his heart went wild. The laugh was certainly the most melodious he has ever heard.

"I miss my parents." That was a sad statement but she needed to say it, to get it off her chest. And indeed, she was feeling a little bit better, it wasn't enough to face all of her problems, but that was definitively an improvement. And then she threw the rock.

"I wish my sister was there to see me helping others." He never said it to anyone, but after what Elsa said, it was the only thing he was able to think of. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and he felt a little awkward. "Hum, yeah, she was really into the help other stuff, and I wasn't that much into the idea, so I think it'll make her happy."

"I'm going to apologize to Anna for letting handle this alone." Elsa felt guilty for locking herself up, she knew it was hard for Anna too, she knew she should have been a better sister, a sister that show support and that helps her young siblings. But no, she was just the cold herself and she shut everyone out. And she threw another.

"I'm sure she's not angry at you, and she'll understand". He didn't throw a rock, since it wasn't really a statement but more something to comfort her. Elsa only shook her head, not convinced. "I think Elsa Arendelle is perfect." And at that he threw a rock. She turned her head towards him, surprised but he cut her before she could speak. "I think you're putting too much pressure on yourself. I've seen your sister, and except her worries concerning you, she seemed fine. I believed that's your grandfather, he was with her and I'm sure he's helping her going through this. You, however, can't be helped if you shut the door to the people trying to lend you a hand." He knew the feeling, he knew it all. He had been through this; he had felt the same way, shutting everyone away because he thought they wouldn't understand. He just couldn't let her do the same mistakes he did. "It's your turn." He added with a smile.

She felt so much gratitude towards him; it was as if he knew the exact words to say to make her feel better. "Thank you, Jack, for everything you're doing for me, and I'm sorry for being useless when you had the same problem." She stated while throwing a rock.

"You were never useless, and to be honest, I think that if you hadn't been there I would have been broken completely. You were here when I needed a shoulder to cry, and you helped me much more than you think you did. I never had the chance to say it, but thank you Elsa, for being there for me." She felt like crying, she was so sure she didn't deserve this gratitude, he was too kind to be real, too perfect for being with her right now and she was practically sure she was dreaming. Jack was about to say his statement, but before he could open his mouth Elsa cut him by pointing her finger to a point behind him.

"Look!" She exclaimed. Jack turned around to see far away, a ray of sunshine coming out. That was the sign that dawn was upon them and that the free night was over. He looked at his watch to see that it was already half past five. He knew they had to go but Elsa looked so much like a young kid seeing something for the first time that he didn't had the heart to tell her to go. Her face was literally lit up by the pink rays of sun, and she seemed unreal, perfect and beautiful at the same time. She was smiling widely and she looked genuinely happy, Jack felt sorry to drive her back to a mourning house when she was so peaceful at that moment. Elsa heard something coming from Jack but she couldn't understand what it was. But as soon as he was finished, the sun was up and the moment gone.

"Let's go" Jack said, standing up. He needed to get her back home before anyone would notice. Elsa nodded before standing up too. He took her hand and led her back to his motorbike. Not long later they were back in front of her house, Jack stood against the bike and Elsa in front of him. Both helmets were put on the saddle. "So, do you feel any better?" He asked, concerned.

"It was a perfect night, Jack, thank you for getting me out of this room." She smiled again and Jack couldn't help but notice how different this smile was from the first one she flashed him, more honest, more beautiful and more dazzling, even.

"Call me whenever you have another let down." He tried to say casually but he was sure that didn't sound detached at all. Elsa stepped closer and let a kiss on his cheek, laughing lightly when a blush crept on his face.

"I'll call you anytime." She declared before turning on her heels. Jack watched her as she entered the house. He wished the night never ended but he knew that was not possible. So he went back on his bike and ride back to his home. Elsa called him every day afterwards. Soon they were trying to see each other again, and not long after they started to date. The meeting between their friends was certainly an epic moment of their life because many of them didn't really get along at first, but that's a story for another time. When Elsa turned twenty-one, after three years of being Jack's girlfriend, they got married, drama came along, concerning Anna mostly but somehow everything got back into order. Years and years later, they still consider that night as the night they fell in love. A night of confession, of freedom and happiness.

* * *

Alright, I hope you enjoyed it, wasn't it too long ? I also feel the end like it was rushed. Sorry again for any mistakes. I'd love to know what you though of it.


End file.
